


Love Conjures All

by Ashley_Winchester_77



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Demon Deals, Demonic Possession, F/M, Love, Marriage, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:19:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4571268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/pseuds/Ashley_Winchester_77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Readers relationship is put the test. By obsessive Sam and Horny Crowley. All because the Reader is a daughter of the Goddess of Love. How will this end for reader! Stay tuned! :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

(Y/n) wasn't a hunter anymore because of injuries. She had missed the hunt and thrill of it all. But, Her final was prove to be fatal. She had missed hunting with The Winchesters. The way that she moved real agile and smooth. Dean and Sam were impressed by her. Her cellphone was going off again. Probably Crowley trying to get into her pants again.

"Hell No Crowley. Just fuck one of your many whores! You demon!" snarled (Y/n) madly.

"Was that Crowley again? He needs to get a life. Or, I will hurt him badly!" said Bobby.

"Crowley has a life bothering me. Keeps trying to get me to sale my soul!" said (Y/n).

(Y/n) rolled herself into the kitchen. That was when Castiel popped in and saw (Y/n). He had gone to great lenths to keep (Y/n) safe. Ever since Crowley had some sort of odd ball fascination with (Y/n). The way he loooked at (Y/n) almost made him sick to his very stomach. (Y/n) knew that Castiel was trying to keep her safe. It had made her content.

"Hey Castiel, How are you lately? You look a bit worn for wear. Relax!" said (Y/n) softly.

"Thank you (Y/n) maybe next time. Hoping your doing a lil better soon!" said Castiel now.

Dean and Sam were headed back to Bobby's. They needed a place to crash. (Y/n) was the girlfriend of Dean. So, He would pick her up and tow them to there room. Sam just let it go. Knowning that as long as Dean was a around. He stood no chance at (Y/n)'s heart.

"Dean, How did the hunt go? You look a bit roughed up. Get you?" asked (Y/n) to Dean.

"(Y/n), I have seen some pretty fucked up stuff. But, This demon made me think that it was you. Had to convince myself it wasn't you. I love you (Y/n) alot!" said Dean to (Y/n).

"Dean, I really love you greatly. Glad i have you in my life now forever!" said (Y/n) slyly so.

"Dean, I need to talk to you for a moment. It is very urgent!" said Sam to Dean with anger.

"Sam, What the hell are you doing brusting in? This isn't cool atall!" said Dean to Sam.

"There is another case a few town over. It looks pretty bad. Come now!" said Sam madly.

"Look Sam, Me and Dean haven't seen eachother in few weeks. Because, Of all the cases that you dig up. That case can be handed to another hunter. You have a good nights sleep. But, Me and Dean are going to have some fun now. Bye Bye!" said (Y/n) furiously.

Sam had stromed out of the room. Dean and (Y/n) that night were well and truly happy. Spending hours to get to see eachother. Dean that night aswell gave it to (Y/n) roughly. They had spent hours on sex. Sam was in the next room and grew angry at them both.  
"I swear that (Y/n) is going to be mine's. That, I will be her true love!" thought Sam madly.

Sam after a few minutes had gone to sleep. He had called a hunter to go and see what was up. Hours had gone by and he smelt food being made. Dean and (Y/n) were all set to go and have some fun. Saying that he was taking her for a mall trip. Sam was going to have (Y/n) one or the other. Dean was taking his girlfriend (Y/n) to get her new bath set. As they got there he pulled her into a Bed Bath And Beyond. She had wanted something floral and yet flirty. Dean had taken her to a Victoria's Secret for bra's and panties aswell.

"Dean, I want some food now. Take us to the food court. Pretty please!" said (Y/n) softly.

They had some McDonalds and She had gotten him a few things. Dean loved what she had gotten him. Then, They had gotten some coffee at a Starbucks. Dean was in love with the way (Y/n) would smile or laugh. (Y/n) loved how Dean would say either Babygirl or sweetheart to her. It made her heart flutter like crazy. They came back to Bobby's too.

"Hey Dean and (Y/n), Did you two have some fun? Because, Sam is nuts!" said Bobby.

Dean had put away there new goodies. (Y/n) went to go help Bobby with research. Dean was there aswell to help. Bobby was happy that Dean had found love with (Y/n) finally.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Sam was a crossroads to call upon Crowley to help him out. That, To help him get (Y/n).

"Hello Moose, What may i help you with? Is there some demon after you?" asked Crowley.

"Crowley, I want you to help me get (Y/n). Everyday it is killing me to see them together. That, I am not the one she holds and loves. You need to help me!" said Sam to Crowley.

"Moose, I'd really love to help you. But, I want her aswell. More now!" said Crowley slyly.

"Look, We both want her. Maybe, We can share her. If you catch my drift!" said Sam hotly.

"Moose, If that is something you want. Then, We will share the bitch!" said Crowley slyly.

"Do we have a deal or not? Beacuse, I need to be getting back now!" snarled Sam madly.

"I guess when you say it like that. Then, We do have a deal. We kiss!" said Crowley smug.

Crowley and Sam had kissed to seal the deal. Crowley was quite pleased with this now.

"When, Will we make our move together? Beacuse, It has to be soon!" said Sam hotly so.

"Trust me Moose, It will be soon. I will let you know as to when. Bye!" said Crowley now.

Sam had driven back to Bobby's place. Bobby was in his room sleeping. But, He saw that Dean was eating (Y/n) out and shamelessly. (Y/n)'s back had arched into that prefect postion. Sam wished that he could hold that body. See it controt that way for him now. Then, He saw his brother finger her. Seeing, Her moan out her release and her shake too.

"Ssshhh, It is okay now (Y/n). I have you now. Your going to get my dick!" said Dean now.

"Dean, I want you so bad. Pound my pretty pinked pussy. Please Dean, Now!" said (Y/n).

Sam saw Dean slipped into her in one easy go. That, He could tell that Dean was rubbing her clit while she was being pounded into. (Y/n) held onto Dean as she whimpered out.

"I know what it is you want. Your going to be filled with my cum, sweetie!" said Dean now.

Sam saw Dean wrapped his arms around (Y/n)'s lithe frame. Easily fucking her in that postion. He saw as Dean held her so lovingly and it made him sick to his stomach now.

"Dean, I'm going to cum again. Please, I need you to fill me up inside!" sobbed (Y/n) now.

Sam saw that Dean told her to cum. He saw she spilled onto the floor and knew that Dean had came aswell. Sam ran out the door and puked. This was making him sick too.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Dean and (Y/n) had layed down for a bit. Dean had taken her to there room. Telling her that he was going to clean there mess. (Y/n) lay there in complete bliss. She was happy. Dean had came back in and layed down with her. Holding her close to him safely now. Hours had gone by and they took a shower together. Then, They had aten down food. (Y/n) saw as Sam had entered the room. That, He had looked like hell. Dean was sadden.

"Hey Sam, You look like hurt? You wanna talk to me about it. Please!" asked (Y/n) sadly.

"There isn't much to say. There is a lady i love. But, She is taken already!" said Sam sadly.

"Then, You have to tell her. Tell her what you feel. Or, Go to show her!" said (Y/n) sternly.

"I already am going to show her whom she belongs to. That, She is mine's!" said Sam.

"Where is the lady your talking about? Do I know her or seen her?" asked (Y/n) to Sam.

Dean saw it right away and it made him mad. That, Sam was after his girlfiend and love of his life. Dean had moved her into his arms. (Y/n) at that moment relized too furiously.

"Sam, I'm going to make this clear to you. I love your older brother Dean Winchester. I plan tgo marry him one day. That, Is if he says that is a yes!" snarled (Y/n) to Sam madly.

"I will marry any day you want. I love you too, (Y/n). Forever and always!" said Dean now.

"Dean and (Y/n), Your coming with me now. This is for your own good!" said Castiel sternly.

Castiel had grabbed both (Y/n) and Dean. Taking them to Heaven to have them marry eachother. Castiel knew why he had to do this now. Dean and (Y/n) were meant for eachother forever. That was the way he was going to make it be. Dean and (Y/n) had been towed to get proper wedding attire. They came and said there vows and I do's now.

"The powers invested in me by God himself. You are man and wife. Kiss!" said Hannah.

Dean and (Y/n) had kissed with such passion. Dean and (Y/n) saw illuminanted rings go onto there ring finger. Hannah had them had sex in front of them. Dean and (Y/n) did so. Hours had gone by and they lay there spent. Hannah and Castiel were happy about this.

"They truly do make the happiest couple. We have to protect them now!" said Hannah.

"They are going to spend however long they want here. That, They are in danger if they should go to there world. Sam and Crowley want (Y/n). She is danger!" said Castiel now.

"Heaven will do it's duty to keep them here. To keep her safe. She is with child and one to Dean. But, Heaven will make sure it is well safe around here for them!" said Hannah.

"Hannah, I don't want (Y/n) to get hurt. I have healed her. So, That she could run if need be. She knows when she wakes up. She will be able to walk again!" said Castiel happily.

Hannah and Castiel had left the happily married couple to rest. Dean and (Y/n) were in heaven quite literally and figuratively speaking. That, They had stayed there for a few weeks. Hannah made sure that they were clean and fed well. That, They keep fit too now.

"Hannah, When do you think it will be ok to go home? I'm curious now!" said (Y/n) calmly.

"You will go home when you want. With angel protection ofcourse!" said Hannah sternly.

"I take it that Sam and Crowley are after me. Have no clue as to why they want me. I'm not sure why i am so special. Just a simple lady. With no real power!" said (Y/n) sadly so.

"You are a daughter to the goddess of love. Many men are after you now!" said Hannah.

"Wait?! Are you saying that Aphrodite is my mother? How is that possible?" asked (Y/n).

"(Y/n), I need you to relize this...Your Special. Your meant for Dean eternally. With that is a soulmate situation. That, You were bound to Dean. To love him!" said Hannah sternly.  
"Hannah, I knew that i loved Dean the first time i saw him. I took one look and just knew. That, Dean and I were meant to be together. To be married together!" said (Y/n) happily.

Hannah and (Y/n) had long chats on her hertitage. Dean and (Y/n) had spent alot of time up in heaven. Because, They knew that it was safer there. Knowning, That if they had to return Sam and Crowley would be after them both. Six years had gone by and they had twins. The boys name was called Hugh Blake Winchester and the girls name Sierra Ann Winchester. Dean and (Y/n) had very brave and smart kids. Kids that they loved so much.

"Dean, I never want to leave this place. That, Sam and Crowley will be after me. They're probably pissed that we are where they can't reach us. I'm scared!" sobbed (Y/n) sadly.

"(Y/n), I'm going to make sure that your safe and loved. We're safer here!" said Dean now.

Hannah saw from a distace that Dean was comforting (Y/n). Having, To make sure that she was safe. Safe from both Sam and Crowley. Castiel was protective of them both too. Seeing, Her enjoy running around with Dean and her kids. That had made him content.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Sam and Crowley had been coming up with a plan to get to (Y/n) only. So, They had been kidnapping angels. To keep them hostage for the time being. To use these stupid lil angels as a bribe. To lure (Y/n) out to get her. Knowning that this plan was going to work. Sam knew that (Y/n) had a soft spot for the angels. That, She would use herself as a sacrifice to free the angels. Crowley was glad that Sam had a plan in place to get (Y/n).  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
(Y/n) was wondering heaven and heard Hannah's raised voice. She sounded real upset.

"We will not sacrifice (Y/n). She is valuable here in heaven. Providing hope!" said Dean.

"Dean, I really don't want to lose (Y/n). She belongs with you. We're trying to find another way to get the other angels. Don't mention this to (Y/n), Please!" said Hannah to Dean.

"I will if you do the same. But, She is good at reading people. Okay!" said Dean heavily.

(Y/n) relized that angels were being taken due to her. She couldn't allow that to happen. Taking off to her private office to write a few letters. One to her kids, One to Dean and one to Heaven and all it's angels. To say that she hopes that they forgive her actions too. Taking off out of hell. She only got a mile until she saw Crowley there with Sam madden.

"Give Heaven it's angels now. And, I will come and do whatever you want! I won't even try to run or hide. That, Is a promise to you both. Just, Let them go now!" said (Y/n) sadly so.

"(Y/n), You better keep to your word. Or, We will punish you severly!" snarled Crowley slyly.

"Crowley and Sam, You have my word. I am surrendering to you both!" sobbed (Y/n) now.

Sam went over to (Y/n) and gave her a kiss. She knew it was to seal the deal. She felt sick to her stomach all over again. As though she hadn't learnt her lesson with Lucifer. He was the one that put her into the wheelchair. Broke her hips just fucking her roughly.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Hannah saw that angels that were reported missing were there. The angel Samandriel had said that he had seen (Y/n). That, It was her that was able to get them free. But at a cost. Hannah saw that the angels were not hurt. But, Used to lure (Y/n) out to get her too. Dean was in agony over this. She must've heard the conversation he had with Hannah. Must've pissed her off a great deal. That, He was going to hide it from her forever on too.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Years had gone by and (Y/n) was a demon now. That, There was no cure to get her from being a demon. That, (Y/n) was going to be that way forever. (Y/n) was nothing but a sex toy. She would randomly fuck both Sam and Crowley. Taking cock like a pro now hotly.

"Crowley, Fuck me. Sam make Crowley fuck my slutty lil hole. Now!" roared (Y/n) madly.

"You heard the slut. She wants your cock. Give her it or she complains!" said Sam slyly.

"Or you could give her the deep dick'in. Fuck the lil whore now!" snarled Crowley hotly so.

(Y/n) had fucking herself for hours like a tramp. Crowley and Sam had trained her to keep her holes shoved full of cock and cum. To take it with pride and victory too now.

"Fine! I'll just go find some idiot demon. To fuck me like i need it!" snarled (Y/n) madly so.

Sam had charged over to her and bent her over the desk. Ripping into her tiny lil asshole hard. Crowley loved the way that Sam was able to take charge of (Y/n). Keep that bitch in line. That, She was for there sole purpose. To fuck her whenever that had wanted to.

"You like to get me pissed? To get me jealous? Welp, It worked. Lil Tramp!" said Sam slyly.

Sam had reached around to rub her clit. He made her bleed and that had turned her on even more. Crowley saw that her hole was bleeding and had cum running down her legs. Sam had emptied himself into her many times. Crowley kept (Y/n)'s mouth full with cum. Making sure that she had gotten off herself. Days had gone on that way to satiate them.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Dean, Hannah, Castiel, Hugh, Sierra and most of the angels in heaven. To go and get (Y/n). Hannah had and Castiel were going to make sure that (Y/n) was safe. That, She was by Dean at all times. Sierra and Hugh were ready for a fight. Dean just wanted his wife back. That, She was loved and cared for. They all were set to go for this rescue now.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

(Y/n) was on the bed drinking down a blood latte. Sam had made it special for her. She had moaned at how delicious it was. Crowley saw how depraved she had gotten for them both. He saw that her eyes were blacken. (Y/n) was rubbing her pretty pink pussy.

"I wanna go out and get blood. Want to slaughter a town for own fun. Send me out with a army of demons. Make them all demons to serve you Crowley, my king!" said (Y/n) slyly.

"Only, I can come along with her? We will make you happy Crowley, our King" said Sam.

"Oh, What the heck! What town will you slaughter? To get more followers?" asked Crowley.

"I want to go Lawerence, Kansas. Want to make them lead your way, my King!" said (Y/n).

"Then, I will send you with however many you want. You have my blessing!" said Crowley.

(Y/n) had demanded for five hundred thousand. They all were ready on her orders only. They sped out of there and started to wreck havoc. Anyone they saw they had been on there way to be posssesed. (Y/n) saw an angel and killed it. Sam had fucked (Y/n) over the dead angel body. Everyone of the town of Lawerence, Kansa was turned into a demon. Crowley saw this and was happy. (Y/n) had moved onto the city of Los Angeles, CA. She sprang into action quickly and fastly. Power came to her by her king Crowley.

"Crowley, I must say...I do love being a cold-hearted bitch of a demon!" snarled (Y/n) now.

"You seem to enjoy it too much. Does power go to your head easily?" asked Crowley slyly.

(Y/n) had gotten on all her fours. She had unzipped Crowley's pants. Taking out his thick girth. Stroking it into her hand and lapping up the pre-cum. Hearing him moan that way had nearly sent her over. She took Crowley into her mouth nice and slowly. Relishing the way he tasted. It tasted like strong whiskey, sweet spice ,and ofcourse sulfur. But, She had began to rub her tiny clit. Crowley saw this and let it go. Deeming it as a gift for all her effort. (Y/n) felt his cock tighten and began to pump faster. She sucked at his shaft harder and getting at his head aswell. She felt as his cum entered her mouth and chest.

"Fuck (Y/n), You have talented mouth on you. Now, Go fuck Sam with my cum on your face. Tell him to lick some off too. Make that naughty boy take it!" said Crowley smugly.

(Y/n) was rounding a corner in hell. Sam had slammed her to the ground. Spreading her legs with his hands. Ramming at her sweetly tight pussy. Seeing her enjoying herself.  
"Do you like sucking Crowley off? Like his cum all over you. You are MINE'S!" said Sam.

"He wants you to lick the cum off my face? Tells you to enjoy it for us all!" said (Y/n).

"You both are two kinky fucking assholes. But, You remember that your mine's only. If Crowley says differently. Just Tell for me that you are mine's! Mine's! Mine's!" said Sam.

Sam didn't even kiss her as he fucked her. He had held her squirming hips down. She held onto sam. He saw her rubbing her clit as he fucked her. Slapping her hands away.

"You don't get to feel that sort of release. You have Crowley all over you, slut!" said Sam.

"Please Sam, I want you to make me cum. I want to cum so bad, please!" said (Y/n) slyly.

Sam rammed her tight cunt hard. That, Had sent (Y/n) over. She screamed out her releasee. They were sure that all of hell had heard her. Sam kept at her on that floor too.

"I fucking said you don't get to release. Now your going to pay for cumming!" said Sam.

Sam had spun her around and grabbed at her hips. Ramming his cock up her ass hard and roughly. Seeing blood start to ooze out. That, She had been clutching the carpet. It had been a very nice carpet. Relizing that they were Crowley's chambers fucking harshly. Sam felt that (Y/n) was bending her spine. That, She was bending it for Sam only now.

"Damnit (Y/n), You look so fucking hot with cock up your ass. Mine's!" growled Sam slyly.

He slapped her ass harshly as she took cock. (Y/n) was rubbing at her clit furiously for the pounding she was taking. Sam saw this and let it be. (Y/n) was screaming Sam's name on her swollen lips. Cum and sweat was running down there bodies profusively now. Sam bucked hips into (Y/n) violently. Hearing the loud slaps of skin on the other.

"Fuck Sam, I want you to claim me. Make me yours only. Please. Please!" sobbed (Y/n).

"(Y/n), Your whole essence belongs to me. For this day on your my wife!" said Sam definantly.

Sam had branded her skin with his mark. (Y/n) felt a start of bond take place. It sealed herself to Sam. Sam had worked her tiny clit violently. Tearing up her pretty torn pussy. (Y/n) had known at that moment that she was Sam's now. She cried in happy relief now. Hours had taken place and they had collasped. She was wrapped in Sam's arms now.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Crowley had walked in and saw the happy couple. Worn and completly fucked out now. It had made him quite bluntly blissful. That for once Sam was happy. Dean was selfish.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Dean felt as his bond to (Y/n) was downgraded. Hannah saw the look of horror on Dean's face. Sierra hadn't exactly been pleased. Hugh was trying to figure a way to get to his mom. Castiel was a bit lost for words. They all knew what kind of sacrifice (Y/n) had made. That it wasn't in vain. She in all the angels eyes was brave, fierce ,and loyal.

"Dean, What is wrong? You know that you can tell us. We want to help you!" said Castiel.

"It's (Y/n), She has bonded to another. I feel a sort of weakness happening!" said Dean.

Dean had went to go lay sown for a bit. Hugh saw that his father was hurting. Sierra was trying to keep up a brave face. Hannah saw that it was taking there toll on everyone now. Dean held (Y/n)'s note to him in his hands. He kept on reading it and it gave him hope.

Dear My Loving Dean,  
There is so much i want to tell you. But, I find that i cannot do it. I really hope that you stay safe. Will find a way out of what i am about to do. Will also contact you when i have done so. But, I want you to know now that i will changed coming out of it. But, I want you to know whatever i do isn't personal. I love you so very much and truly. But, I want you to take care of our kids for us. I know they'll need you. I will need you at the right time. At the right time and place. I hope that you can follow my lead. You are the love of my life forever and always only!!   
P.S: Always Keep Fighting!!

Sincerely,  
(Y/f/n) Winchester  
(Your Loving Wife)

Dean's heart was throbbing to have (Y/n). To have her in his arms. Protecting her from all and any harm. But, He knew that if she was set on something. It was best to just follow along. To not question it. He trusted her so fully. She was always the brains now. But, At times he couldn't help but cry. Cry that he wasn't there to help her out with this.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Hannah and Castiel saw that Dean needed (Y/n). But, They knew that (Y/n) had a plan in place. That, She would send word as soon as it was safe. Safe to get anything out too. Hannah saw a letter to her. It was from (Y/n). But, Hannah was starting to wonder now.

Hannah,  
I really do not have enough time. But, I was able to get this out to you. Doing so for Dean would be a risk. Need you to meet me in Tulsa, Ok at the BOK center in three days at five in the afternoon. Or, At Six in the afternoon at Santa Monica pier in five days at the sign. Either one is fesible for me. Please, If you want you come have angel protection. You need to be VERY discret about this!! From, (Y/f/n) Winchester P.S: Tell my kids I Love them still so much!  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
(Y/n) was at the first destination that she gave Hannah. Hannah had angel back up with her. (Y/n) had handed Hannah yet another letter. Hannah had taken it right to Dean now.  
Dean had read the note with new hope. Running and getting things set up now safely.

Dean,  
The time has come you to make your move in three days or you all will fail. Take all these supplies and get it ready on a huge and massive scale. Start the mix soon. Then, You will need to get it to me. I will worry about the rest. But, You all need to hurry. Haven't alot of time. Stop reading and get it!!!

xoxo (Y/f/n) Winchester

Dean had gotten all that (Y/n) had listed off. How to get it mixed safely. Dean and Sierra were making a plan to get it to (Y/n). Hugh was going to go somehow to deliver it to her. Hugh was prepared for his big momemt. (Y/n) was going to have angel back up too now.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~   
(Y/n) was walking around in hell. Acting as though she wasn't playing with fire. One way or the other she was getting out of that hell-hole. Hannah had said to meet her in few days at the top of Efile Tower in Paris, France. That, She would have it all ready for her. 

"I know what your planning. That, Little negligee that is our room. Sexy!" said Crowley.

"You know My king, I will make you cum like crazy. Like some teenager!" said (Y/n) slyly.

(Y/n) had kept busy for the next four days. She had met up with Hannah and Dean now. (Y/n) was looking rather exhausted. Then (Y/n) had taken off very far away from them. She had the whole fleid laced already for this. She was going to seal up Hell for good. Hannah and some other powerful angels saw her do the chant. Seeing all of the evil that was in and on the earth going to hell. But, They saw that it was draining (Y/n) of power. She said the last line and collasped to the ground hard. Hell was now fully sealed by her.

"(Y/n)! (Y/n)! (Y/n)! (Y/n)! Please, Wake up. Please, I Love you so much!" said Dean sadly.

Dean handed her over to Hannah. Hannah had taken her to heaven to heal up. Getting rid of the demon that was in her system. Days had gone by and (Y/n) still wasn't awake yet. They were also able to get Sam's mark off of her skin. Calling it an abomination madly. Weeks had flown by and (Y/n) was slowly waking up. Her vitals had shown she was so strong. Dean had gotten cocky and said something that she was cause she was a Winchester. Months had flown by and she was awake. Years had gone by and she was walking around. (Y/n) had been really out of it. Dean had taken his time with her aswell.

"Dean, I want you to know something. I may have closed the gates of hell. But, There was a cost to me. If my bood is spilled on that area. It will open it up!" said (Y/n) sadly so.

"So, I'm taking it that you want me to keep my mouth quite about this!" said Dean sternly.

"Dean there is another thing aswell. I will live forever cause of my actions!" said (Y/n).

Dean and (Y/n) had kept that to themselves. (Y/n) had over time was more closer to her family. Heaven had taken care of her family. Sierra had gotten married to an angel named Hypos and Hugh had gotten married to angel named Qwena. Having adorably sweet angel kids. (Y/n) had kept her youth and stayed strong. Dean was looking worn out and old. Saying he wanted to die a human. And, That was final say for that talk now.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Sam and Crowley were very mad at (Y/n). That, She was able to get all the evil in the world to hell. To seal them inside this hell. That, They were all trapped there with little to have.But, Then again he could summon anything he wanted out of thin air. Sam was rageful and furious at (Y/n). He thought he was so clever. That, He had her where he wanted her. But, I guessed she had played a very better game at this. Then him now too. Every evil thing in hell was mad at (Y/n) for this. But, They all knew that they weren't able to get to her. That, She had done her homework very well and throughly. All were furious.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Three centuries had passed by and no an ounce of wrong doings. That, All on Earth was all good. (Y/n) saw a goth girl and she was obivously a demon worshipper. That, She wasn't to be trifled with. (Y/n) had missed Dean a great deal. But, She took care of herself. A week went by and she saw the same girl. She was followed into the forrest.

"You real aren't that quick, huh? Your going to spill your beautiful blood on that area. Or, I will kill you. I will kill at any given rate. You will unlease hell, whore!" snarled Goth Girl.

"Um, I don't so. By what purpose do you want that unleased. It's nothing!" said (Y/n) now.

"(Y/n), Is this girl distressing you? I could make her go away for you!" said Hannah madly.

"Hannah, This naive goth girl wants me to unlease hell again. Funny!" said (Y/n) to her.

"Whatever you want to have. Heaven can give you it so much more!" said Hannah sternly.

The goth girl had a gun behind her back and shot at (Y/n). (Y/n)'s body was flung over to the spot and her blood leaked. There was very loud roar from that spot and hell abound. Hannah had gotten back to heaven. As soon as she saw the demons arise from there. (Y/n) was swallowed back down to hell. Going straight to the King Of Hell, Crowley. He was looking really furious at (Y/n). (Y/n) stood there with clear anger and a bullet wound.

"I cannot be hurt anymore. Your nothing to me. A lay to fuck out. That is all!" said (Y/n). 

"You know how badly your going to be broken? Your going to die here!" said Crowley.

"Yeah whatever you say, bitch. It make no difference as to what you do to me!" said (Y/n).

"It will once every solitary demon has there way with you. Trust me when i say...Your not going to have either leinacy or mercy upon you. Your hell's bitch now!" said Crowley now.

"I hope that you have made your peace with God. Because, This'll hurt!" said (Y/n) coldly.

(Y/n) had blasted a big hole into Hell's ceilling. That, She was able to get out of hell now. She was also able to help herself out of her injuries. Hannah saw that she was safe now.

"Hannah, You should've seen the look on Crowley's face. It was priceless!" said (Y/n) slyly.

Hours had gone by with her either training or eating or sleeping. Hannah knew now that hell was open. They all had to be very careful if traveling to earth. To check things now.


End file.
